River Of Secrets
by xXxAronoelExXx
Summary: Roselynne is an ordinary peasant. Or so she thinks. But when secrets unravel and suspicion grows, Roselynne has no idea which path to take in a world that she wasn't prepared for. **Recently renamed:No Ordinary Girl**
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Beginning

The bright half-moon shown in the sky, continuously vanishing and reappearing. An effect made by the thick clouds as a storm moved in from the west. Creating an ominous blanket of darkness over the capital. The air humid and motionless. It seemed as it nothing and no one moved. All except a hooded, black cloaked figure. Swiftly moving through the deserted streets. Staying in the shadows of the many silent houses and it's sleeping occupants. The figure silently made it's way toward his destination. Nothing in hand but a large wicker basket.

The moon was completely covered now. It's light blocked out by the thick storm clouds as they threatened a downpour. The figure was now making his way toward a house. Sturdy and simple. It's few windows were closed and dark. Though on the outside it might've looked plain or even unforgiving, there was an air of safety and security that surround it. And that was what attracted the black cloaked figure.

He set down the basket carefully in front of the door before reaching inside his cloak and taking out an envelope. The writing on the front, barely readable and obviously hurried. Setting the envelope under the blanket that covered the top of the basket, he then stood straight up from his leaning position and knocked the door hesitantly. Just loud enough for the occupants of the house to hear but quiet enough so the neighbors couldn't.

Rustling, grumbling and the sound of groaning stair steps as some one got up to answer the door, could be heard from the outside where the hooded figure stood. The were the sound of foot-steps then the click of a lock before the door swung open. The man under the cloak visibly tensed up at the latter, tilting his head forward slightly so the hood could cover more of his face. There clearly were confusion, fear and anger sketched on the face of the woman at the door. She was tall for a lady and apparently young.

_Perfect_ The hooded man thought.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The woman questioned after a while of silence. Obviously nervous although her voice was steady and calm.

"I am no one but myself," the hooded man said mysteriously, his voice deep but not gruff,"Take care of her well," he continued before he put something cold and metallic in her hand.

"Take care of her..." He said once again before turning on his heel and sprinting away, back into the darkness. Camouflaging into the night. Just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

The woman stood there standing, her eyes wide, still trying to process the sudden events that just happened. Left hand still clutching whatever the mysterious man had just given her. Her eyes traveled to the basket, still lying next to the door step. She crouched down slowly, moving the basket toward her. She moved the cloth away that covered the top hesitantly then gasped aloud. There inside the basket was a baby, eyes closed, barely moving and deathly pale. She quickly, but carefully grabbed the basket handle and brought the basket inside.

She was about to pick up the baby, realizing it was a girl, but then remembered something that the mysterious man at her door had given her. It was still in her hand. It was a ring on a gold chain. But not just anyway ring. This ring was gold with dark amethyst and smaller diamond pieces surrounding the amethyst. But it wasn't that gold was scarce, or that amethyst was almost unheard of, or even that diamond was only possessed by the wealthiest of nobles. It was what was on the inside of the ring.

There on the inside of the ring was the insignia of the Orynians. The insignia of the enemy kingdom.

That night both the fate of the Orynians and the Arians were decided. That night a story began. But that story was not just any story. That story was a life. A life of pain and suffering but also of hope and love. So this is where I will start, but together we will end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:And so people, this is the start of my first fanfic. I do hope you enjoy it! ;D And I do know it was -somewhat- choppy and short, but hopefully it will get better with your help! XD please Read and Review. Questions and constructive criticism are welcome! :D**


	2. Trust

****A/N:Well hello my readers. This is truly the first chapter which I hope you will like. I did it in a rush so that I could update so uhmm...it's not really good (not like it would ever be) but I think it's okay. This takes place in a medieval, once upon time, like place. It has a slight modern spin in it though so bear with me! I will now stop with my big A/N and get on with the story. Please review and tell me what you think! Here goes nothing...*updated* **Here is the new and somewhat better 1st chapter! It still has the same outline but a few things I've changed that didn't go too well. Hope you like it ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Roselynne<strong>

It was early morning. The just rising sun and the large cumulus clouds promised a nearly perfect day. For some at least.

I woke up to a golden ray of the sun streaming down from my window and onto my face. I slowly opened my eyes, still unaccustomed to the sudden bright light of the morning. I blinked a few times in a row before getting off my bed and standing up.

_'Another day'_ I sighed as I thought this. Don't get me wrong. My life wasn't bad in any way. I had a wonderful family and dog. We were peasants, but to me, it didn't matter what social or financial standing we were in. The only thing my life lacked was...excitement. I yearned for adventure. Whether big or small, I was up for it.

I yawned as I made my way toward my closet. I didn't have many dresses. Half because we couldn't afford it and half because I thought the ones I had were just fine and I didn't need new ones. I picked out a simple green dress and put it on. I looked over myself in the mirror and deemed myself acceptable so I smoothed out my skirt one more time and headed toward the door.

Everything was going the same way it always did. Me waking up, getting ready and then heading downstairs. But today was when everything would change. Today a new chapter in my story would start. Today I would go around a bend in the complicated road of life.

I was about to take another step when my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. My vision became fuzzy and unfocused. But that soon, slowly faded away into blackness.

It seem as if I was sent into another dimension. All I could see is a young woman's face. Her big, dark brown eyes stared at me from her petite face. They were filled with sadness, grief and fear. Her red hair framed her face and flowed down her shoulders. She looked so oddly familiar. But I had no understanding. It was like I was half asleep. Nothing made sense. All I wanted to do was reach out to the woman. But I was so cold, so numb. I closed my eyes I felt myself slipping into a bleak darkn-

"Roselynne? Roselynne, are you okay? Rose!" I was brought back to reality by my sister urgently shaking me. Her voice was, seemingly, close to hysterics.

"What? Marinna? What's going on?" I was confused. Confused of what just happened. What _did _just happen? One minute, everything's going as it always does and the next _this_ happens.

"Oh thank goodness. You had me scared Rose," she said into my shoulder as she hugged me.

I was slowly coming back to reality when the face of the women flashed before my eyes again, I could almost feel the pain and suffering that I saw in her dark brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I scared you," I stuttered. I didn't know why I didn't want to tell her about my vision. Something in the back of my mind just told me not to.

"So what happened? Are you sick?" she questioned me, pulling back to look me straight in the eye.

"I'm...I'm fine Marinna..I don't really know what happened but I'm okay now," I was nervous. I had never lied to my sister and I felt guilty. But why was I lying? I had nothing to hide. Right?

"Well..Okay Rose but be careful," she was looking at me dead straight in the eye. I could see the hurt and concern in her clear blue ones and the doubt in her voice. She knew something was up.

"Look Marinna. I'll-...I'll tell you later alright?" I said before standing up. I hadn't even noticed that we were still sitting on the hard wooden floor of my room.

She stood up too and looked at me skeptically. I could tell she was hesitant but she eventually nodded.

I knew she trusted me but I still didn't know if I could trust myself.

x**-~*~*~-**x

The day went by relatively normal, subtracting the little...event in the morning. It was now evening. The sky was painted a brilliant array of colors, varying from a deep midnight blue to a bright cherry pink.

It would have been perfect if I didn't have the thought of telling my sister why exactly I was lying in the middle of the floor. Probably looking like I was unconscious. I honestly didn't know why I didn't want to tell her. It was just something in the back of my mind.

I finally decided that I would tell her. Even if it didn't seem right, she was my sister. I trusted her and she trusted me. I couldn't lie to her again. Even if it was a 'small' lie it could always spiral out of control.

"Rose?" I heard Marinna's voice behind me. I turned around from my window to face her. We were both in my room again.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. Sorry that I lied, I was just confu-" I was cut off.

"I know it's okay. Just don't...do it again," she said. I felt guilty again. Why had I lied to her in the first place again?

"Well I guess you want to hear what I have to say..." All she did was nod. The voice in the back of my head, seemingly, only got louder.

I relayed the whole situation to her. I looked at Marinna the whole time, wondering what her reaction was going to be. She only looked straight back, no emotion in her eyes, which was uncharacteristic about her. She was always the optimistic child. But the only thing from her expression that I could decipher was that she was...thinking?

"-and that's when you came in," I finished. Telling her had taken longer than I thought. I had gotten lost in describing my vision to her. It was kind of scary I have to say, it was as if I wasn't in control anymore.

I was now looking back out the window, my heart pounding in my chest I was sure even Marinna could hear it from across the room. Waiting for her to say something, even that I was _crazy_. I turned back to her and her expression confused me.

Her eyes were as wide as they could ever be, but not out of shock. No, not shock. It was something far different from that. No.

But realization.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is folks! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me why! Or just go away and not care :I But I WILL find you. REVIEW! **

**-Jess**


	3. Unknown

**A/N:Hello my pretties! :) I've been told to not say that this chapter is bad so I won't. You can be the judges of that. I hope your-...Okay, I won't say anything just carry on reading to the actual chapter ;D *updated* all the chapters from here onto Chap 7 will be revised/updated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Romeo (*nudgenudge**pokepoke*)<strong>

A string of un-polite things that a prince wasn't supposed to say barreled out of my mouth, directed at the maid, as she quickly retreated. I ,then, slammed the door as soon as she left. I was mad. I was angry. I was _furious._

I just got the news ,from my parents, that we would be holding a ball for my birthday. But the reason for the ball wasn't just because I was turning 19. That was only a cover up. The truth of why we were holding a ball was so that I could pick a bride. Or my going-to-be bride. But one thing was for certain, I was _not_ going to marry one of those stuck up, arrogant so called 'ladies', with their painted faces and pasted on smiles.

I ran my fingers through my hair. _I need to get out,_ I thought. I felt too trapped in here. In this castle I've lived in since the day I was born. It was like a bird in a lion's cage. There was plenty of room but no matter what, you were still trapped.

I put on a new pair of clothes that weren't as fancy, or should I say frivolous, as the ones I was currently wearing. I looked into the barely used mirror in the corner of my room. I still looked like a prince. No matter, I could just wear a cloak. It might look suspicious but I didn't think anyone would pay attention to just another person in the crowded streets of the East Side.

Closing the door behind me, I entered my study. It was by far, my favorite room in the castle. Why? Because, one, you could only enter it through my bedroom, therefor I would always know if you were coming in. Two, it was my way out of this morbid place even if it was only for an hour.

I walked over to my bookshelf (**A/N:Yes, I'm using the old book in the shelf trick xD**) and pulled out a book from the top shelf. But instead of the bookshelf opening, the fireplace did, revealing a spiral staircase circling down into darkness.

I entered into the darkness as the fireplace closed behind me, consuming me in blackness. I descended down the stairs blindly, the sound of my footstep echoing against the narrowly built walls.

The staircase finally ended after what felt like forever even though I knew it was only a few minutes. I followed a tunnel into a chamber of sorts. It was circular and small, barely five feet across. I felt along the walls and finally found what I was looking for, a ladder. It was opposite of the tunnel, rusty and clearly old but it still held strong. I thought.

I climbed up the ladder, my shoes making the only noise besides the sound of dripping water, filtered through the how many layers of rock and earth above. I reached the top which, in reality, wasn't very high up. I started pushing against the ceiling. Unlike the walls and floor which were stone, the ceiling was wooden.

After a few more times of trying, it finally gave way, it's hinges creaking as it flew open, having not been used in almost 6 years. I had always used to sneak out when I was younger but now it was if my parents were keeping an even closer eye on me.

I squinted as bright sunlight shone down on me through the thick canopy of trees.

***~x~X~x~***

I stayed on the sides of the bustling streets filled with people. Merchants and shop owners yelling in my ear trying to get me to buy what ever they had to sell, the strangest one I'd come by so far was a heavy weighted man selling roasted duck heads. Wild caught he said. I didn't believe him.

I followed the flow of the crowd in silence when something caught my attention. There was a girl with red hair, she looked around 16, holding a small child's hand. The child was crying steadily while the girl looked indignantly at an older man. He was a noble I could tell, the way he dressed and how he held his head.

I could only hear snippets of the conversation, "You can't...child...you...bastard!" I heard the girl yell. _What was going on?_ I thought as I moved forward and ever closer.

The face of the noble turned fifty shades of red before he replied, "You _do not_ talk that way to your betters and especially _me_," he snarled before raising his hand to hit the girl. I saw her cringe and the next thing I know I'm standing in front of her...protecting her? Who was I? And what was I _doing?_

"Move away boy!" the noble said, clearly he didn't know I was the prince, which was the point of this cloak was.

"Go," I whispered to the girl loud enough for her to hear before replying to the noble, "You will not hit that girl or anyone else," _Was that all I could come up with? Weak._

"Who do you think you are boy?" said the noble, taking a menacing step closer. I took one too.

"I am no one but myself,"**(Hm, where have we heard that from?)** I said quietly as I let my hood slip back a bit.

"Speak u-...Prince Romeo!" He exclaimed as he bowed quickly and stammered, "I uh...I didn't know...I didn't know it was you!" I cringed at the loudness of his voice but it appeared as if no one was paying attention. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"It shouldn't matter if I am the prince or not, you are to respect _every_ person in this kingdom," I said as coldly as I could, "Now go home, you are not to speak about _anything _that has just happened, understand? If I find out that you _do_..Well, you know what can happen," I think he understood since he quickly nodded his head and scurried away. Was I really that scary or was it the fact that I could have you be-headed for no reason at all.

I pulled my hood back to where it had been and looked around trying to find the girl, the child or both. I took a step forward and felt something bump against my foot, I looked down and saw a teddy bear. Or what was left of a teddy bear. One of it's button eyes were missing and one arm was threatening to come off. It was probably the child's so I picked it up. I was surprised that it wasn't washed away into the crowd of people though it looked pretty trampled over.

I stood back up and looked around and just when I did I saw a red head bob up from the crowd for a second but then it was gone.

I followed in that direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:eh? eh? Did you like it? If you did, review. If you hate it, review. If you have no idea what your feelings are about it, review! Also I must apologize for the slowest updates in history! I'm lacking imagination and inspiration..xD If you have any ideas you think I should include please tell me! xD See you eventually!**

**-Jess  
><strong>


	4. Savior

**A/N: I see, I see...Well hello my pretties! :) I just noticed a few days ago that in Romeo and Juliet that there's a Rosaline! And in this story I have a Roselynne and a Romeo! For those of you that thought I knew, I didn't...I have never read Romeo and Juliet though I probably will eventually xP Complete coincidence really...Well go on reading the chapter before I kill you with my constant rambling! :O  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roselynne<strong>

I was walking among the busy streets of the market place when something caught my attention. A noble of obvious high ranking was making his way down the middle of the street, pushing anyone who was in his way. A thought came across my mind as he continued to walk with his nose stuck in the air. _What was a noble doing in the East Side?_

That thought quickly evaporated when I saw a little girl, right in the way of the rude noble. But that didn't stop him from just kicking her out of the way like a lost puppy.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was looking indignantly at the noble as I held the little girl's hand. I had no idea who she was and I had never seen her before but I couldn't let a noble get away with pushing down an innocent child. I felt her warm tears fall on my hand but I didn't care at the moment, right now my anger was flaring and when that happens you won't see the end of it.

"You can't just push down an innocent child you bastard!" I yelled at the noble. Not my best insult but it worked since I saw anger flare in those selfish, sewer water colored eyes of his and his face turned a bad shade of red. Red is definitely _not_ his color.

"You _do not_ talk that way to your betters and especially _me_," He snarled at me. _Betters? Who does he think he is? Oh right, a stuck up selfish noble..._

I was about to retort a not so nice comment when I saw the noble's hand raise to hit me. I cringed and closed my eyes, waiting for his big meaty hand to come crashing down on me. It took long enough for me to think how stupid I was and how bad I could get hurt. But instead of shooting pain running through my body, I felt something or some one move in front of me. If it was that little girl, I'd swear I'd...

Then I opened my eyes to see the back of some ones cloak. The person had his back to me so all I could do was assume. His head suddenly turned to face me, I could only see a quarter of his face but I was pretty sure it was a man.

"Go," I heard him say. I was about to protest but something in his eyes made me change my mind. I shook my head and refocused on the task ahead of me.

I looked down at the girl to make sure she was alright, "Come on...-" I trailed off, not knowing her name,"Let's go," I finished instead, my lips set into a line.

We took off down the street, at the girl's pace, her legs obviously shorter than mine. We didn't make it very far but far enough. I stood on my toes to see if I could find out what happened but stopped when I felt the little girl tugging on my dress.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?" Her small voice said, her cheeks tear stained. I crouched down next to her so we could be eye to eye

"My name's Roselynne but you can call me Rose, and no, I'm not going to hurt you," I gave her a small smile but she didn't return it. Instead her dark blue eyes gazed into mine, one of them blocked by a strand of her blonde hair. But after a few seconds her face broke into a sudden smile.

"Rose...I like that name. Oh, I'm Adeline, you can call me Addy though but only in secret. Mother doesn't like me using nicknames, she says it's rude but I don't think so," she said the latter in a matter-of-fact way, which made me smile. I liked her even with the large age difference.

"Well it's nice to meet you Addy, but I think it's time to take you home. Do you know where you live?" I was nervous that she didn't when she didn't answer right away.

"Well...I remember that I crossed the river..." _Wait...She crossed the river? That would mean..._

"You mean that you live on the _other_ side of town, the _West Side_," I emphasized.

"That's what Mother always says. That we live on the _West Side_ not the East Side and that I should act like it," That's when I took into account what she was wearing. Beneath all that dirt she was wearing an elegant forest green gown embroidered with gold. Her hair, now come apart, was put into a long braid, a golden ribbon weaved in, highlighted against her pretty blonde hair. This girl was a lady. Or was going to be one.

"Well I guess we should get you back home..." I said hesitantly. _What would the West Side be like? Would I be scorned for being a peasant or be falsely accused of kidnapping? I guess I won't know till I find out_, I thought as my heart started to pound again.

I slowly stood up from my crouching position and looked around as Addy continued to talk about her family.

"This way," I said and lead us toward the, seemingly, large wooden bridge.

"-and one brother and one sister, I'm youngest. Do you have any brothers or sisters? Mine is horrific! They do so many mean things to me! Well sometimes at least.." She asked me.

"I have one younger brother and sister," I replied as we squeezed through the thick crowd, "Oh, and a dog," I added after a second.

"A _dog?_ Mother would _never_ let me have a _dog_. She always says they're dangerous and will eat us if they're hungry," I almost laughed imagining my dog even looking dangerous, I just smiled. Sure Thied looked like a wolf but he would be the sweetest dog you'd ever meet.

We finally arrived at the bridge after a nice deal of time.

"Look Rosie!" Addy said, turning around.

"What?" I was confused, what was she pointing at? I only saw a crowd of people before me. Then I saw him.

The man in the cloak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Ohk, not my best chapter and very short but oh well :P...Ohk, I'm gonna give you some backround info on Rose over there ohk? I don't think I've told you enough about her. **

**She has a mom and dad, a younger brother and sister and a dog that looks like a wolf[black]. Her father's a blacksmith. **

**I think that's all I'll tell you for now, you'll get to know more in the upcoming chappies! :) Farewell for now!**

**-Jess [don't forget to review!]  
><strong>


	5. Joy

**A/N:And here is your next update! Sorry that I'm terribly late also...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Romeo<strong>

I followed them every which way through the thick crowd. Every time I gained on them, I would loose them till I saw a red head pop up out of the crowd. You may be wondering how I'm able to find one certain red head through the bustling streets of Aria. It's much easier than it seems since most Arians have blonde or light brown hair with blue eyes and I was no exception with my brown-blonde hair and cerulean eyes. But this girl was different with her dark red hair and her hazel eyes. Not to offend but she stuck out like a sore thumb.

I noticed that they were heading in the general direction of the river, the one that separated the East Side from the West Side. There were many rivers that coursed in and out of Aria but the one that flowed through the city created a figurative border. Though not official, everyone knew that the rich lived on the West Side of town, nearer the castle, and the poor lived on the East. The king and queen, or father and mother, liked to think both sides as a whole but everyone knew the truth of it.

I was pushed and shoved as I made my way to the bridge, I still carried the dismembered teddy bear in my left hand, clutching it so it wouldn't get grappled out of my hand and get lost forever more in the cobbled streets.

I finally arrived at the river, or as close to the river as I would ever get, but I had lost sight of them again. I turned in a full circle, hoping down to catch sight of the red headed girl or maybe even the little girl though I didn't get a good look at her. A thought then crossed my mind, Did I really just want to return the bear?, but those thoughts quickly fled as I turned to the bridge. I saw both of them in clear view but, really, I was focusing on the older, red headed, girl **(A/N:I really need them to know each others names xP)**.

Her hazel eyes bore into mine but instead of approaching me or just staying where she was, she turned around and fled yet again. What was it about me that made people go away?

I went after them swiftly, crossing the wide, wooden bridge which was surprisingly empty, considering the large crowd at the entrance/exit. Now, they were not even 15 feet away.

"Wait!" I called out, "I'm not trying to hurt you!" _More like help you_, I thought.

I saw the little girl say something to the red head. At first the red headed girl hesitated but stopped and turned so she was facing me. Her eyes locked on mine as I walked swiftly toward them with my rather long stride, I could see that they were laced with suspicion and fear.

I was but 5 feet away when she said, "Stop. What do you want?" Her voice uncertain but firm. I stopped in my tracks and took out the soft, brown teddy bear and held it out to the little girl.

"Celeste!"**(A/N:This is for you MR fans out there ;D)** She called out and ran forward boldly to snatch up the teddy bear, the name obviously Celeste. The red headed girl tried to hold her back but stopped. Then she looked back at me, it felt as if she was reading my mind.

"What is your name?" I asked. I was being nicer than usual...

"I'd like to return that question," She answered, her face now masked over with a calmness and neutrality.

"I am," I hesitated, should I tell her the truth? "Tristan," I finished. _Where'd I get that from?_

She looked hard at me," I am...Coriander," her eyes narrowed for a second but then returned to normal.

The little girl with blonde hair was standing directly between us looking positively confused, "But I thought-..." She was cut off by the look that the, now known Coriander, gave her.

"Uhh...Well I'm...Adeline," She then said shyly, turning back to me,"Uhm, well, thank you for returning my bear...Oh! And call me Addy, in secret though," My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I _knew_ she had looked familiar, this was not just any random little girl. This was the _Duke's_ little girl. And even if he did not show it, he was mighty fond of her.

I smiled, though no one saw with the hood still covering most of my face.

"You're welcome Adeline I-"

"Come Addy, we need to get you home, it's getting dark," Coriander cut in, giving me a fake smile, "Well. It was nice meeting you but we need to go now," The conversation was clearly over.

"Well bye Tristan!" Adeline called out as she skipped back to Coriander, her shy episode fading away.

"Ya, bye. Now lets go," Coriander said with a note of finality and starting turning and walking away.

"Wait!" I jogged the remaining distance separating us. I saw Coriander mutter something under breath then turn to me.

"What?"

"I uh," _What was I doing?_ "Do you know where you're going? I could uh, help you..."

"Thank you for your offer but-"

"I live in a big white house, do you know where that is?" Adeline cut in. Coriander gave her a glare.

I knew that house _too_ well. There was only one house that was white, it stood out and that's just the way the owner liked it, and that owner was the Duke of Aria.

"Yes, I know that house."

"You do! Did you hear that, he knows where my house is and can take us there!" Addy exclaimed to Coriander.

Coriander sighed,"Lead the way."

She narrowed her eyes as I stepped in front of them,"If you hurt me or her, I will hurt _you_. If you come from the East Side then you should know the _no one_ trusts _any one_ anywhere, and this isn't an exception," She said softly so Adeline couldn't hear but her words were laced with a cold suspicion.

I half nodded my head.

"Well are we going?" She snapped after about 5 second of silence.

Geez. This girl wasn't like those timid maids or the shy daughters of the nobles. This girl was different, I wondered if most girls were like this on the East Side. I doubted that since it was so nontraditional and uncultural of this Aria.

I started off at a swift pace down the clean, cobbled streets of the West Side, there were many stares from the suspicious nobles and I didn't blame them. A peasant, a noble's daughter plus a hooded stranger didn't usually equal something good.

*~x~X~x~*

We arrived at Duke Bladian's house in complete silence, even the little girl, Adeline, didn't say anything. I guess she felt the cold suspicion that hang in the air between me and Coriander. She seemed bright and promised success.

"Well thank you for your help Tristan but I think we'll be fine from here," Coriander voiced.

That's when something hit me.

Everyday, just as the sun went down a maid would come by my room to check on me, mother's orders. Why? I had no idea. But it gave me roughly only 7 minutes to get back to the castle, through the secret passage way, up the spiral stair case, through my study, into my room and to change into a new pair of clothes. This was going to be tight.

"Uhm, right, I'll be off now," I replied then turned on my heel and walked faster than my usual already fast pace. I broke into a run as soon as I was thought I out of their sight. I ran back across the bridge, back over to the East Side. It was the only way I would get back into the forest that the entrance to the secret passage way was.

Once I was off the bridge I followed the river until it flowed into the forest which was getting ever darker. I finally found the worn down path made in years past when I would sneak out when I was young. Now partly over grown with weeds. I hurried to the entrance of the passageway which was still open. I was lucky that no one found it. I would have to remember next time in case some wild animal came across it and fell inside or a nearby towns person would discover it.

I jumped down into it, closing the door with me, not even bothering to use the metal ladder rungs. I ran down the passage, keeping close to the wall, my eyes still not adjusted to the musty darkness. I quickly ran up the steps as soon as I bumped into the first step. My vision now somewhat adjusted didn't exactly helped as I ran up the cold uneven steps. I felt Father Time working against me or maybe it was paranoia.

I quickly pulled down on the unlit torch that was by where the bookcase would open up. It took longer than I would liked but I squeezed through as soon as the opening was large enough. I hurried and closed the bookcase then went into my bedroom, discarding my cloak and tucking it under my bed. I pulled on the pair of clothes I had on earlier just as a knock came at my door. I tried slowing down my breathing as I said, "Come in."

The maid wasn't that bright anyway. She wouldn't suspect anything. But the maid didn't come in. Instead came in the Queen Of Aria. My mother, and she was pretty bright.

"Hello son," She said in a formal voice that she always used even though I _was_ her son.

"Good evening mother," I replied stiffly trying not to gasp for breath that I needed badly after all the running I had did.

She took a seat in a nearby chair after closing the door, inviting herself in.

"We have some important matters to discuss," She just said in a voice as stiff as mine. I remained impassive.

"We all know that your 19th birthday is coming up and we, your father and I, have decided that if you do not pick a bride soon after the ball then we shall pick one for you, namely the Princess of Orynia," She then continued.

Though I didn't show it I was shocked. Shocked that my father had agree to this. And the Princess of Orynia? That was the enemy kingdom.

"But Orynia is the enemy kingdom, why would I marry her?" I inquired, _knowing _'soon' was about 2 days maximum.

"That is the point of the marriage dear son, to have the two kingdoms come to peace. I also heard that she is fair. Beautiful actually. She will be at the ball and I expect you to meet her and at least try to like her for I fear if you do not choose her as your bride then we will. Any other lady who proves to come across your liking will not be approved and dismissed," She ended with her voice still formal and stiff then she left the room with me still sitting there trying to process that I had only one choice.

To marry the Princess of Orynia.

The princess of the enemy kingdom.

The princess whom could bring peace throughout.

The princess whom I did not love.

But it was only I that could save countless lives.

:)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Ohk, this chapter was pretty long, well atleast longer so appreciate it! I am writing up another chapter to make up for the zillions of weeks I missed. I might even post another one...! :) So that 3 updates in a row counting this one! I bet you love me now xD Maybe. You shouldn't trust me though..  
><strong>

**-Jess [You better review]  
><strong>


	6. Odd

**A/N:Yellow people! Before you begin reading I have to thank all of you for reviewing and subscribing and everything! It means a lot! :) So keep doing that but if you don't...well you can just use your imagination ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Roselynne<strong>

I ran. He might've saved me from an angry noble but that doesn't mean that I should trust him. So I ran away, and across the bridge with Addy by my side.

"Wait! I'm not trying to hurt you!" I heard the cloaked man call from behind us. I still didn't trust him, I didn't really trust anybody except my family, my best friend Airynne (pronounced like Erin or Aaron) and most likely Addy, so whatever he did, I wouldn't ever trust him at heart.

"Rosie, I really don't think he's trying to hurt us! He sounds genuine," said Addy,"Don't you think?"

I thought about it, and he actually did sound genuine but like I've said, I didn't trust anyone, living on the East Side teaches you that. But I stopped anyway, called it destiny, call it fate, I called it my conscience starting to sneak up on me.

I turned toward the cloaked man as he started walking forward. His face was still obscured by his annoying black cloak. Why would you need to wear a cloak when the suns out?

He was atleast 5 feet away. Much to close in my opinion.

"Stop," I said, "What do you want?" Ok, I'll admit it, I was slightly scared. Scared that he wouldn't answer. Scared he would hurt me. Scared he would hurt Addy. A long story short, there was a bunch of things to be scared about so you can't blame me.

But he did stop, though he didn't answer my question verbally. Instead he reached inside his cloak as I anxiously guessed what it was. For all _I _knew it could be a dagger but instead he took out a teddy bear.

"Celeste!" Addy called out and ran forward. I tried to stop her, a million things ran through my head that could go wrong. But none of them happened, the hooded stranger just handed Addy the teddy bear like everything was good in the world which is a complete and utter lie.

Addy stood in the middle of us, though closer to the stranger for my liking, that's when the stranger asked the question I was dreading to ask him.

"What is your name?"

I didn't want to answer that so I shot back at him,"I'd like to return that question," I smirked but immediately hid it under a mask of, nothing really, totally unfeeling.

"I am," He then hesitated,"Tristan," Lies. I'm pretty much a lie detector, I can pick up traces of nonverbal motions _and _ verbal notions that normally wouldn't be there _if _you were telling the truth. No one really knew I could do that, it wasn't a super power or anything but it was a talent I could keep to myself. But since he lied, so shall I.

"I am..Coriander," I finished, it was my deceased grand-mothers name, I didn't know her well but what I've heard of her implied that she was a nice, caring woman.

"But I thought," Addy started but I instantly cut her off with a look that meant, if deciphered, 'if you say another word...' the rest you would have to use your imagination.

"Uhh...Well I'm...Adeline," She said instead, bowing her head bashfully, "Uhm, well, thank you for returning me bear..." She looked rather cute like that.

I glanced up at the man, whose name was 'Tristan', I swear I saw him flash a smile. I then realized he might not be a man at all, maybe even a teenager. But not too young, maybe 17-18 at the least.

"You're welcome Adeline I-" He said but was cut off.

"Come Addy, we need to get you home, it's getting dark," I cut in as said, then I gave him the sweetest most fake smile I would ever give,"Well. It was nice meeting you but we need to go now."

"Well bye Tristan!" Addy called back over her shoulder as her short legs skipped over to me.

"Ya, bye. Now let's go," I said with finality. I hoped he got the clue as I turned and started walking away, my hand in Addy's, or more technically, her hand in mine.

I wished silently in my head for 'Tristan' to get the clue that we didn't want anything to do with him. Well, at least me. My wishes quickly diminished to a pile of dust made from dead skin cells.

"Wait!"

"Darn(A/N:sorry, I don't cuss xP)" I hissed under my breath as I heard steps rapidly approached from behind. I quickly put on a mask.

I turned around,"What?" I said with a drop of venom. He still didn't get the clue much to my dissatisfaction.

"I uh, do you guys know where you're going? I could uh, help you," Pathetic.

"Thank you for your offer but-" I was cut off.

"I live in a big white house, do you know where that is?" Guess who. Yep, it was Addy, I gave her a glare exactly how a _lady_ shouldn't.

I saw 'Tristan' hesitate as if he was having an internal battle. Not that I cared really.

"Yes, I know that house," Weren't we lucky.

"You do! Did you hear that, he knows where my house is and can take us there!" Addy called out to me, though I was right next to her, bursting me out of my thoughts.

I contemplated my options and consequences silently, I finally sighed as I reached a decision,"Lead the way."

'Tristan' stepped forward so he could lead but as he moved next to me I hissed in his ear,"If you hurt me or her, I will hurt _you_. If you come from the East Side then you should know the _no one_ trusts anyone _anywhere_, and this isn't an exception."

I hoped I sounded convincing since it was kind of an empty threat, I knew most men could easily over take me. Especially when I was in a dress.

I saw 'Tristan' half nod and continue to walk forward. Once he was in front he didn't do anything, he kinda just stood there, thinking.

"Well are we going?" I snapped at that moment. We weren't on very good terms so far.

We crossed the remainder of the bridge silently, I think each of us were in your own thoughts though I think Addy would have preferred a nice conversation, but I guess she felt the dark feelings radiating (A/N:Oxymoron!) off of me, directed toward 'Tristan'.

Going into the West Side was very different than the East Side. Everything was peaceful and not as loud, though we did receive some cold stares. No, scratch that, we received a lot of cold stares, plus many more suspicious ones.

We arrived at Addy's house after a good deal of time. It kind of surprised me with it's splendor. I was looking over the house when I noticed that the royal palace in the background. I suddenly scowled at the thought of all those nobles and earls and what not, holding their head up high at nothing but their social standing. Pathetic.

I came back to reality after a good 30seconds. I glanced at Tristan again, I could only see the back of his hood. Curse that hood.

"Well thank you for your help Tristan but I think we'll be fine from here," I said after a few more seconds of dead silence, excluding the outside noises of other people and animals.

He seemed to have an epiphany just as I finished my sentence.

"Uhm, right, I'll be off now," Then he quickly walked down the street before either of us could say a farewell, though it'd probably be Addy to say it. I followed his black figure as it suddenly sped up to a sprint. Odd.

I then turned back around to Addy dead staring at me. Her blue eyes boring into mine, it surprised me with the intensity of it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," She replied in her childish voice then gave me a sweet smile.

"Uhm, well, I don't know how we're going to able to get pass these gates...do you know?" I was in a dilemma. The events that could happen raced through my head.

I was anxiously in my own thoughts as Addy replied something when three people came riding toward the gate on a brown colored horses. My heart started beating with apprehension.

"Rosie? Are you alright?"Addy said, tugging on my dress sleeve as the three riders came ever closer.

"I'm fine Addy, just fine,"I muttered the latter under my breath.

We watched silently, though Addy had a huge smile plastered on her face, as the two riders on each side came forward, farther than the third one, and got off their horses **(A/N:I forgot what the word was, any help?)** and came to the gate. They were guards as far as I could tell.

The last rider came through the gate as it was opened by the two men, he got off his horse also and walked toward us. I could tell that he actually wasn't that old, maybe 17?

"Adeline!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Casper!" Addy called out and ran ahead and hugged, who was obviously, Casper.

I heard him laugh and swing Addy around, kinda heartwarming actually. I look down at the ground, feeling out of place, I guess Adeline was missed around here. Of course she was. I glanced back up and saw Addy leading Casper over here. Oh joy. My heart plummeted.

"Hello My Lady," Said Casper when he was close enough, I have to admit he was kind of handsome with the same blue eyes as Addy.

"Good afternoon my lord," I said courteously and bowing my head. This was embarrassing. I had no sense of what kind of courteous sayings I would use around here or the manners I should use. I had manners of course but those of the nobles were a great deal hyberbolized. **(A/N:I have no idea if that's even a word..but it should be!)**

"Please, call me Casper," He said with that smile, I couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"Than you can call me Roselynne, for I most certainly am not a lady, I am from the East Side," I replied, might as well tell him now. The cat is out of the bag.

"Well thank you Roselynne for returning Adeline here, we've been looking everywhere for her since dawn struck," I smiled, sweet little Addy.

"My pleasure," I said awkwardly, what was I supposed to say? "Well, I think I'll be off now."

"Nonsense, you must come and meet our mother, she's been frantic and I think she would feel more assured to meet her daughter's savior," My thoughts drifted oddly to Tristan.

"Well, I don't want to barge in or anything," My courteous grammar slipped.

"All is well, you must come!" He said with that smile again.

"Please Rosie! Please!" Came Addy's pleading for me to come. I gave in.

"Okay, I shall come," I said with a defeated sigh.

I followed them into they're house, it looked perfect from the outside and was the same inside. There were servants and maids cleaning and preparing food.

"Casper! You have found her!" I heard a voice, I looked up to the top of a staircase. There was a petite woman with brown-blonde hair and deep blue eyes, her skin was pale as if she hadn't went outside in a while. She came down the stairs fairly quickly and ran to us, well to Casper and Addy. Behind followed a petite girl she looked around the same age as Marinna and had the same blonde hair as Casper and Addy but I could see that they all had the same eyes as their mother.

"Thank goodness Adeline! You had me so worried, and your father was too! How could you ever do such a thing to us," She said as she hugged Adeline, her sky blue dress getting traces of dust and dirt on it.

She eventually stood up, while the girl behind her came and hugged Addy and whispered something in her ear that made Addy giggle, probably her sister. Addy's mother surveyed her youngest daughter then her eyes slid over to me, I was standing kind of off to the side and behind Casper in the door way.

"Why hello there, who might you be?"

I curtsied,"Lady, I am uh, I'm Roselynne," I stammered in a quiet voice.

"She returned Adeline here mother," Casper put in. Thank you Casper.

I smiled quaintly, I wasn't sure if I should speak but I was tongue tied so it didn't really matter.

"Well don't be shy, come out here and let me have a look at you,"Said Casper's mother nodding.

I stepped out from the wooden door way and held my hands behind my back, I diverted my gaze to the ground.

"Look at me," I looked at her.

"You're an odd one aren't you, red haired and hazel eyed like those cursed Orynians, I even heard that Prince Romeo was going to marry one," She said in disgust. I felt my cheeks go hot and red. It wasn't my fault that I got red hair and hazel eyes. That's who I was.

"Lady, I-" I started to say.

"Mother..." Casper and his sister said at the same time.

I saw his mother's face soften,"I am sorry Roselynne, please forgive me, my emotions got a hold of me and please, call me Lady Clarice," I guess everyone wanted me to call them by their first name.

I nodded once with a small smile, "Lady Clarice. Well it was very nice meeting you all but I must go now, my mother will start missing me if I do not."

"Yes, of course,"Clarice looked over me again,"You're from the East Side aren't you?" I felt my cheeks go red again but I nodded a yes.

Then she nodded,"Right well, I think you will be off now, would you like some one to escort you home?"

"No, no, it's all right, I'll just walk,"

"Nonsense,"She sounded just like Casper,"Casper will escort you back."

"No! Don't go Rosie!" Addy suddenly called out. She then ran and hugged me, I was surprised but hugged her back.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again," I said reassuringly. Addy looked up and nodded but didn't let go as Lady Clarice gave her a look.

"Come Adeline, let us get one of the maids to run you a bath. You stink," Addy's nameless sister said in a sweet soft voice.

Addy gave me a smile and let go before replying, "Caila, that's mean!"

"You know I'm just joking with you," Caila responded as she took Addy's hand and took her upstairs.

"I guess that settles it. Have a nice ride home dear," Lady Clarice bid me farewell, not paying attention to Addy or Caila.

Casper led me outside and got his horse, he told me it was a bay but me being inexperienced with horses had no idea what that meant.

"Okay Roselynne, you ready?" I was sitting behind him in the saddle. Side-saddle style (A/N:Major alliteration).

"I guess..."

"Hold on," He said before taking off at a trot. I have to tell you I was scared at first but after a couple minutes I got used to it. This wasn't as bad as I thought but I still held my arms tightly around his waist which was probably most unLady like.

We made our way across the bridge and back through the thick crowd, it parted as we went then closed back up as we passed. I felt people staring an pointing, a lot of shop owners knew me in this part.

-*Time lapse of some deal of minutes*-

We arrived at my small run down, grey stoned house, with it's straw thatched rood. It was a disgrace compared to Addy's. My family was out in front in complete shock. They were all standing in a line, my father, Adrian, on the far left. My Mother, Ava, then my brother Brendan. Last was my younger sister, Marinna.

Marinna and my mother both had their mouths agape while my father and Brendan had their eye brows raised, actually my father only had one eye brow up.

We rode up closer to where my family stood, Brendan, who had recovered from the surprise helped me off of the horse.

"I wonder how I'm your brother," He muttered to me as I jumped down next to him. I simply smiled.

The greetings and courtesy appeared. All of them bowed after knowing Casper was the Duke's son. Casper soon left after my mother offered for him to stay for a while but he politely declined, saying that he was to go back as soon as he dropped me off. She nodded in understanding. It's not like she nor I expected him to stay.

After Casper was out of earshot my mother went ballistic.

"Rose! I tell you to go get some vegetables and you come back on the horse of the Duke's son?"

"Uh.." Was all I said as my father chuckled on the side.

"I demand you tell me exactly what happened!" My mother went on giving me her famous piercing stare.

And I did. Mostly. I left out the mysterious Tristan and the angry noble, saying I just found Adeline wandering alone on the streets and helped her get back home. Everyone believed me, except maybe Marinna. She could always tell when something was up.

I lay in bed that night with the owls hooting outside and the howling wolves far in the mountains. I thought about the events of the week and just about everything else in my life. A thought struck across my mind that troubled me deeply.

It was when Clarice told me about my red hair and hazel eyes. I hadn't really thought about it but now I do realize it. My mother and father both had blonde hair and light blue eyes, so did Brendan and Marinna. How was it that I acquired red hair and hazel.

I went asleep pondering and wondering.

Thinking of all the different people with blonde hair and blue eyes. There were a few with red hair and hazel eyes but that was rare from 150 years ago when we weren't enemies with the Orynians and when our borders were still open to anyone. But that wasn't now. Everything was different from the stories of how it _was_.

And I guess things were going to stay like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:And here I finish! :) I'm getting better at making longer chapters aren't I? ;D 3,ooo words...I am proud of myself xP ya. Anyway! Review and tell me what you think! xDDD**

**Your very loving author..sorta**

**-Jess**


	7. A Smile

**A/N:Readers. Greetings. One thing to say is that there won't be any regular updates. Not like there ever were, but don't expect anything quick and clean from me xP Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Romeo<strong>

~Time lapse of a week~

Today was the day that I would meet my future bride. I guess they had it planned for a while since it takes three weeks to get from the capital of Orynia to the capital of Aria.

Just thinking about it made fury rise in me. I had no say in this, I had no choice, nothing. I was going to need an anger management therapist soon.

My Father, King Brigan, was standing by my side awaiting as the royal carriage of the Orynians came. I couldn't believe my Father, I would never have thought he would make me do this. It was probably my mother who proposed this issue, me and her have never gotten along, not once. I was never exceptionable to her, she always said I didn't reserve to be king one day, but instead my brother Arthur did. How I loathed her.

We all stood in a line as the carriage came to a stop. My Father on my left, next was me, then the youngest of us, Princess Amice(A/N:ah-MEEs) on my right, after her was my brother as mentioned before, Arthur, last came my mother, Queen Irradesca(A/N: ear-ah-DES-ah).

I glanced at the rest of my family as the coach came around to open the door for the princess. My Father was stoic without a trace of emotion on his face, my mother looked triumphant. Arthur's face looked just as emotionless as Father but his eye's betrayed him, almost looking sorry. Lastly I glanced at Amice, she caught me looking and tried to offer me a smile but just as she did so the carriage door swung open.

First climbed out Crown-Prince Lawrence, he had dark brown hair and green eyes as far as I could see. He then turned around to help his sister, Princess Julietta **(A/N:Bwa** **haha! :) )** get out of the carriage. I have to say that she wasn't ugly nor was she beautiful despite my mother's constant descriptions at dinner. She was just...normal.

She had auburn hair, just like my mother said though it looked more brown to me and as she came closer I could see that her eyes where the same green as her brother's.

"Welcome Prince Lawrence and Princess Julietta of Orynia," My Father broke the silence with his loud and booming voice which was totally unnecessary since they were but five feet away.

"Thank you, King Brigan, Your Majesty," Prince Lawrence said courteously as he bowed.

"Thank you for welcoming us," Spoke up Princess Julietta, curtsying. Her voice didn't give much away about her, it just sounded, as they would say in those wretched fairy-tales, like bells. What ever that was supposed to mean.

"As you know you two will be the guests here at the palace as we will be your hosts," Boomed my Father, "-and since this is our first time meeting we shall introduce ourselves."

Here came my part. Delightful.

"I am Prince Romeo. We are pleased to welcome you to our country," I said flatly then bowed, I was supposed to kiss the princess's hand but I never liked doing so, how as I supposed to know where there hands have been? Even if they were gloved..

Both of them bowed their heads, Julietta tried offering me a smile but I just stared blatantly back.

"I am Princess Amice but you may call me Amice, I do hope you have a wonderful stay here," Said my sister sweetly then gave her bright smile and curtsied. I saw Prince Lawrence smile back then Amice blushing, this was going to be fairly interesting.

"Arthur, Prince Arthur. Delighted to meet you,"Offered my brother bluntly and bowed, he wasn't much into introductions.

"And I am the queen of Aria. Queen Irradesca," Finished my mother, sticking her nose farther up in the air then it already was.

"It was very nice to meet you all," Prince Lawrence spoke after all introductions.

"Yes, very nice,"His sister echoed, not seeming very bright.

"Now that everyone has met the other would you please, Prince and Princess, follow us inside," My Father boomed once again then started walking forward.

I was to be the main 'host' of Julietta. Probably my mother's doing. I was to show her around and practically follow her everywhere and get to know her since she was to be my bride. I felt fury rise in me again. I tried saying a mantra of 'be calm' but it didn't work very well.

We all entered into the palace and continued toward the grand staircase. No one said anything, if they did I never noticed. I walked behind my Father, Amice by my side and everyone else behind us. I just wanted this day to end.

My Father stopped abruptly at the base of the large stone steps.

"We will be going our ways now, Prince Lawrence you will be accompanied by Prince Arthur and Princess Julietta you shall be escorted by Prince Romeo," My Father said loudly before winking at me then going down a separate hallway.

_What was that supposed to be?_

I watched as my mother followed him. Last was Amice, she turned toward me, gave me a sympathetic glance then climbed the steps and turned a left. Sadly, we were going straight ahead, to the guest quarters.

We again settled back into silence with no one to be the first one to break it. I was sure Prince Lawrence and Princess Julietta were just feeling uncomfortable and I was pretty certain Arthur had no intention of starting a conversation of any kind.

"If you would, follow me,"I finally offered and started walking forward, Julietta followed behind me.

We continued up the stairs and finally reached the top, still no one said anything. I guess I'd be the one to change that.

"To the left is the dining room and kitchen, and to the right is the Library and also the staircase leading to the third story. Most of your stay here though will be located on the first and second floor," I continued forward, still nobody said anything. Lawrence and Julietta just nodded in understanding and that was it, Arthur still was of no help, he simply just strode in silence.

I went down the hallway passing various doors and rooms that was of no particular use. We then made a right then eventually made a left, why their rooms were so far away was a mystery to me.

I turned to Julietta as we came to the first door on the left.

"This is your room Princess, I do hope you like it," I said using proper courtesy though I had no such idea what this room looked like. I glanced sideways as I watched Arthur and Prince Lawrence continue down the hallway.

"Why thank you Prince Romeo," Julietta said as I opened the door for her. I watch a smile spread on her face, it was a nice smile but it didn't bring one to my face.

The room's main color was purple, lavender I believe. It also had intricate carving on the wood that bordered the room.s

"I love it, so you shouldn't worry Prince," She gave me another smile. I tried to smile back, I'm not sure if it turned out right.

"Very good, I will be back later to escort you to dinner, be ready before 6," I replied curtly then turned around then headed back down the hallway, not waiting for my brother.

I strolled down the labyrinth of hallways, I felt trapped again, imprisoned in my own home. I started walking faster to my room, I could get out of here for an hour or so, just to feel the freedom. Who knows, this might be the last time I ever can.

I quickly threw open my door then closed it tightly shut. I grabbed my cloak from under the bed, it still had some of the dirt and dust from the last time. The last time. A sudden rush of memories came back toward me. Adeline, the noble, going to the Duke's house...Coriander.

She had been on and off in my mind the past week. There was just something about her, but why was I even thinking about her? Chances are I wouldn't ever see her again, most likely Adeline if she didn't die in the next month but probably not Coriander. It was just unlikely.

I went into my study and found the brown leather book on the top shelf, the passage way slowly opened revealing bleak darkness. But by now I was used to it. Or as used to it as I would ever get. I hurried down the spiraling steps, through the tunnel then up the rusty metal rungs. The still bright sun greeted me as I pulled myself out of the passage.

I decided I would go back through the streets of the East Side and revisit the memories of the day one week ago. In truth, that day was one of the most adventurous days I'd had in my life time. Being a prince especially crown-prince had it's down falls, I never really had any real friends. Most just got closed to me because of their own selfish reasons or, when I was little, their parent's. Truly, the Duke's son Casper was the closest thing to a friend but he really was just an acquaintance.

I continued on through the forest then onto a side road that was scarcely used from what I've seen, it eventually connected onto the main road. I made sure my hood was safely over my head and covering at least part of my face, I didn't want to be recognized, especially now.

I walked through the crowd, there was considerably less people than last time but there was still many about especially on a cloudless day like this. Moving forward I caught sight of the vendor with the roasting ducks. I smile fleeted across my face but it didn't stay there.

Following the crowd, I continued down the avenue kind of just taking everything in. I entered into the official market place. It was huge and I was sure I'd get lost in it but I went in anyway. There was tent after tent advertising anything from vegetables to shoes. The market place was surrounded my buildings that doubled as some kind of shop and an apartment on top**(A/N:Hope y'all know what I'm hopelessly trying to describe xP)**.

I saw over the crown being the tall person I was. We were all just a sea of blonde and light brown haired people. Then something caught my eye, I looked over the crowd again then I saw her. The girl I deemed impossible to see ever again. Coriander.

My eyes widened in disbelief, of all the people in Aria, I see her. Many lived in Aria and of all the people, I see her... again! My sister would have called it destiny I'll call it a coincidence.

Walking faster I tried to meet up with her, why exactly, I don't know. She didn't even see me coming nor did she know I was there, she just continued talking to the merchant it seemed.

I was closer now so I slowed down to a walk, then she turned around. She caught sight of me immediately, her eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit, in disbelief most likely. I noticed a dog by her side, it was pure black with piercing blue eyes. Peculiar.

The dog looked up at me as I went closer to them, I was kind of expecting it to growl at me or something but all it did was glance at me curiously then going over to investigate a piece of fruit, it wasn't even on a leash.

"Who are you?" _What?_

"R-Tristan? Remember?" I said. I saw her brow furrow.

"Okay R-Tristan,what do you want?" Haha. That was sarcasm if you didn't catch on.

"Nothing. I, uhm, just saw you here so I thought I'd say hello but since that is not working out so well I think I'll just leave," I didn't expect her to talk to me anyway, she seemed pretty suspicious last time and I _doubt_ shewould even think about caring if I died on the spot. I started to turn around.

"No, it's fine," I was sincerely surprised. I turned back around to see she was as shocked as I was.

"I mean that uhm, I uh," she stuttered,"I realized you were uh just trying to help, I apologize for my rudeness last week," She said the latter part in a rush. I saw her swear under her breath.

"It's fine, I understand your suspicion, I know that the world isn't that great all the time and sometimes it's better to be doubtful," I said wistfully. _What is with me these days? _I'm not only helping everyone I see I'm giving out wise-sayings like a philosopher.

"There you are!" I turned my head to see a girl, clearly younger than Coriander with curly blonde hair and blue eyes like most people here,"I was looking all over for you! You were by my side then the next you're go-," That's when she saw me, her eyes widened, she looked embarrassed and confused at the same time.

"Oh hello, uh, who are you?" She asked with an awkward smile but Coriander nudged her in the ribs.

"This is Tristan, I met him a few days ago, right Tristan?" Coriander turned her head toward me, her eyes telling me that if I didn't say something convincing she'd hurt me in some way, which might be possible though I was bigger than her.

"Uhm, uh, ya, I'm new here and she was helping me get around, I just managed to see her again today somehow," Total and utter lie that barely made sense but the girl bought it. But why was I even helping Coriander? What was it about her? **(It's a fairy tale Romeo, it has to happen lol :]**

"Yep, that's exactly right! Now see, I just told him I would take him to Berkley's Bakery so do you mind taking the all the bags back home? No? Thanks," Then she came forward and grabbed my arm. So I was half dragged while I half followed Coriander to a random bakery I didn't even know existed.

I guess we were an odd sight since people kept staring. I have to admit I don't blame then since it was usually the man who 'escorted' the woman but obviously not in this case though I wouldn't call it escorting.

As we were lost in the crowd again I retched free my arm from her grasp which was pretty darn strong for a girl's **(A/N:Sexist Pig *coughcough*)**.

"Ok, what was that about?" Seriously. First she treats me like I might kill her any second then next she's the one dragging me off to some bakery?

"Sorry, I came to a conclusion that I could trust you enough, facing the fact that you kind of saved my life, to be with you without having a suspicion that you want to kill me," Wow. Well that was a coincidence,"Plus I just wanted to get away from my sister, she's been hounding me for a week because of the vi- nevermind," Okay?

"Okay then, but still, how do you know you can trust me?"

"Are you saying that I shouldn't trust you? Because I have Thief for that," Thief? Who was Thief? Then realization dawned on her face,"Thief! I forgot! Darn!**(A/N:Again no cussing xP).**

Still confused I followed her back at a sprint to where we were. Coriander looked around frantically then we heard a scream coming from one of the small shops that doubled as an apartment. That's when I had an epiphany, Thief was her dog, of course!

We both raced forward, I felt my hood starting to slip and I tried to fix it while we ran but it was of no use, I would just fix it when we got to where ever we were going. We raced into the shop to find Thief with his paws on the chest of a middle aged woman. Then we saw the problem, the pie in the woman's hands.

I saw Coriander shake her head and smile,"Lefelé!"She said in a commanding voice. Thief turned his head and got off from the women, she was still shaking and her eyes were wide and scared. I didn't think dog's were this scary, especially Thief. He seemed more of a easy going dog that's never hurt you.

Thief came and trotted over to Coriander, his tail wagging. Coriander looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow giving him a look. Thief whimpered like a little pup he probably still was on the inside.

"Aw, jol van fui," Coriander said in that strange language she used before, then she crouched down and let Thief cover her in licks, I just stayed in the background.

I heard the middle aged woman, now recovered from shock, gasp,"The despicable, evil wretch! Get that thing away from me and it's owner, witch!" She called out, I took that as our cue to leave but Coriander thought differently.

"Excuse me? My dog is certainly not despicably or evil and he most positively is not an it,"She cried out in outrage, her face was burning red with fury and I could see it in her eyes too. Maybe I wasn't the one that needed anger management.

"Devil's work! Get out of my shop!"The woman rebuked. Coriander looked like she was about to hurt some one, so I took the initiative to step in.

"I'm sorry my lady, my friend here is just very, _very_ over reactive and protective, please forgive us because we are most sorry,"I said, using my courteous speech as I grabbed Coriander by the shoulders and pushed her out of the shop, Thief padded after us feeling that everything wasn't so lighthearted anymore.

"What are you doing? I was just about to give that woman what she deserves! She has no right to call me or Thief that!" Coriander hissed at me, struggling against my firm hold on her shoulders.

"Let me go!" She said as I practically dragged her out of there. The commotion had gathered a crowd that we had to push against to get back out onto the street.

The wind blew and I felt it ruffle my hair,"I said let me go!" She almost yelled, and I did. But before she could turn around I fixed my hood back to where it was, hiding my face. I hoped no one recognized me. Just hoped.

Coriander looked at me suspiciously,"Why do you always where a hood?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I choose to."

"Why do you choose to?"

"Because I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why don't you answer them?"

We stared each other down, her hazel eyes against my blue ones then we both, simultaneously burst into smiles childish behavior. I started to laugh.

"What?" Coriander asked, a smile still playing on her lips.

"You have dimples," That's when we both started to laugh at the absurdity of my comment.

"You know, you not half bad," She said with a smirk after we were done laughing.

"I like you to," She smiled and I felt myself smile too, that's when Thief decided to break in with his loud barking.

"Csendes. Hazamegyünk hamarosan. Well I think I have to get going anyway...See you 'round and if you ever need anything ask any shop owner where the house on Alcinous Lane is. They'll tell you where. Bye..Tristan," She gave me on last smile then left after the already gone Thief.

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips again. At that moment I felt happier than I had in a long time. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I know, I know, long time no update but I'm sorry. Blame school and Ms. 20Toes over there for getting me addicted to this horse website. **

**Well this chapter was kind of long-ish but it had a crappy ending, kinda cliche too but I had to have them meet again since this is obviously a fairy tale. I also had to let you in on the rest of Romeo/Tristan's family. This story's just getting started :) **

**-Jess**

**[Who can tell me what the language is that Roselynne/Coriander uses! :) You get a free cookie ^-^]  
><strong>


	8. Followed?

**A/N:New chapter! :) Meh. Idk what to say so enjoy! ^-^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roselynne<strong>

It was about 5 hours past noon **(5:oo pm!)**and I was helping my mother prepare dinner in the tiny kitchen we had. We were having what we usually had, a small piece of some sort of meat, today was chicken, vegetable stew, and bread. It wasn't much but we were grateful for some were fairing worse then we were, having to eat just a small piece of bread everyday, it wasn't even a meal!

"Roselynne, could you please go buy more cabbage?" My mother asked me. We had a garden out back but with the lack of water lately most of our plants had died including the cabbage. All that was left was half our green beans that we started out with, tomatoes and cucumbers.

"Of course mother," I replied as she handed me five copper pieces.

"And buy something for yourself please, you've been working hard lately and you seem troubled, is there anything wrong?" She said in a lower voice then before, concern clearly in her eyes.

"No, mother there's nothing wrong," I tried reassuring her as I smiled,"I'm fine, really," Of course I wasn't _fine_, I was more troubled than _fine_. With the thought of my vision I had just weeks ago and the meeting of both Tristan and Adeline my head was spinning.

"Okay dear," She smiled back at me,"You should get going now before it gets too dark."

"Bye mother," I called back as I walked out the door then closed it, I looked around for my sister, Marinna. She had been following me on and off ever since I had fell on the floor the one day and now she asked me endless questions about how I met Adeline and the 'handsome' son of the Duke. I tried not to lie about it but it hurt me when I did.

I walked over to the gate almost soundlessly when Marinna, I swear, popped out of nowhere as did Thief, my dog.

"Oh, hello there Rose, where are you going? May I come too? I'm sure Brendan won't mind feeding the chickens by himself," I grit my teeth before putting a smile on my face, she was really starting to get annoying now but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't agree to let her come, I had learned the hard way when we were little.

"Of course you can come Marinna."

"Oh perfect! Thank you Rose! Maybe we can even stop at Annabeth's on the way back, can we Rose? I heard that little Justin just past his 1st birthday and he's already starting to talk!" Annabeth was Marinna's best friend who she spent most her time with when she wasn't with me and Justin was the little brother, they lived not far away. They were our closest neighbor.

"Yes, that's all good and great Marinna but we have to get back before dinner, we can't stay long," Her face saddened for a second that we couldn't stay but her face immediately brightened up, she was always the optimist of the family though at times she could be the pessimist.

"So you didn't tell me where we're going, or are we going anywhere? I know you're fond of strolling along aimlessly but sunset is not the time, you know I heard some gossip that a little girl named Mary got kidnapped the other week when she was taking a walk, she hasn't been seen since...Well that's what I heard anyway," Did I tell you that she was also a social butterfly?

"We're going to the market place to buy some vegetables and would you _please_ be quiet,"I said in exasperation.

"The marketplace? Oh, I love the market place with all the kinds of shops and tents, it's also very colorful. I would save up to buy that gold bangle I've been wanting for ever, I know it's foolish to even wish to get one but it's so beautiful! And all the money I have I always seem to spend right away! I can't help myself Rose but you, I've barely seen you spend a single sent that mom hasn't told you to spend. Oh, did you tell me to be quiet then I'll do that sorry Rose," I breathed a sigh of relief, Marinna could be quite the chatterbox sometimes. No, scratch that, all the time.

We walked along the hard packed dirt road, our house was kind of on the edge of the majority of houses, farther toward the Whispering Shadow forest, it stretched through all 3 countries, the Arian kingdom where we are, the Orynian kingdom to the North, our arch-enemies then the Hellinistin Kingdom, to the East of us, who some how stayed neutral between the clash of it's two neighboring kingdoms. Anyone was welcome in Hellinistin, thought not true for us and the Orynians, but most people where fiercely loyal to the country they were born and raised in.

We arrived in the market place as Marinna continued her promise to being quiet but when I looked at her it looked as if it pained her to not speak. Thief just looked around and barked at almost anything that moved that wasn't human.

"Okay Rose! I'm sorry but I had to talk there's just so much to talk about that you can't keep it in! Well me at least but it's just a wonderful world we live in with all it's colors and the textures and everything! I love it! So what are we going to buy?" Marinna suddenly burst out.

"Cabbage...You know what? Here, take this," I handed her 2 copper pieces, it was only 3 for cabbage.

"Really Rose? Thank you! I swear you are my favorite sister ever! I know it's not lady like to swear or anything but seriously, who's listening? Oh! Maybe I should go buy a silver bangle instead! But oh, two copper pieces aren't enough. Maybe I should buy a treat or dessert for us! What do you think Rose?" But by that time I was already walking away toward a familiar tent with my faithful dog by my side. I'd chatted with the woman working there and she was exceptionally nice though firm and strict in some cases but she was a nice lady so I always went to her tent instead of the hairy man that sold a few blocks away and had expensive prices compared to here.

"Hello Ms. Christiana **(Chris-tee-on-ah)**," I called over the sound of the crowd as soon as I got there.

"Why hello Roselynne, how are you today?" Said Ms. Christiana.

"I'm doing just fine thank you," I smiled graciously.

"And who is this?" I was confused for a moment then I followed her gaze. Oh, Thief.

"Oh, that's Thief, my dog," I kind of half laughed.

"He's a beauty," She said while looking at Thief as if she were lost in memories, then she snapped back,"Well anyway, what can I get you? Potatoes? Tomatoes? Onions? Spinach? Carrots?"

"Cabbage please, I have three copper pieces," I said while holding my hand out with the copper pieces in them.

I saw her move over to where the cabbages were and pick one of the bigger ones.

"Here," She said handing the cabbage, that was now in a bag sort of package, to me while she took the three pieces.

"Thank you Ms. Christiana, I very much app-," I didn't get to finish my sentence as she gave me one of the copper pieces back in my hand.

"Keep it, you'll need it much more than me," She smiled up at me for I was unusually tall for a girl.

"I-I can't take this..."

"Keep it," She said with a firmness that ended all disagreements.

"Thank you," I said again before turning around.

As soon as I looked up I felt my mouth drop and my eyes widen. It was _him_. And for those of you who haven't caught on yet, it was the person who I thought impossible to see again, _'Tristan'._

"Who are you?" I said suddenly. Of course I knew, how I knew I don't know, I don't even know how he looks like despite his chin.

"R-Tristan? Remember?" I furrowed my brow. How did he find me? Was he even looking for me or was this just all a big coincidence? Why do I ask myself so many questions?

"Okay R-Tristan, what do you want?" I said as cold as ice. You could never be too sure.

"Nothing, I just saw you here so I attempted to say hello but since that isn't working out I guess I'll just leave," He said as he turned around. He actually seemed...genuine.

"No, it's fine," I was surprised at my own words, what was happening to me? "I mean that uhm, I uh, I realize you were just trying to uh help, I apologize for my rudeness last week," I said the last part as if one giant word. Then it suddenly hit me, I apologized. _Apologized_ and he didn't even deserve it! Did he?

"It's fine, I understand your suspicion, I know that the world isn't that great all the time and sometimes it's better to be doubtful," What was that wise guy?

"_There_ you are!" I turned my head as did Tristan to the sound of the voice which was coming from a girl of 15, my sister Marinna,"I was looking all over for you! You were by my side then the next you're go-," Then her eyes slid over to Tristan, "Oh hello, uh, who are you?"

I elbowed her. Hard,"_This_ is Tristan, I met him a few days ago, _right_ Tristan?" I said shooting him a look, I guess I could trust him, after all, he hasn't killed me with all the times that he could.

"Uhm, uh, ya, I'm new here and she was helping me get around, I just managed to see her again today somehow," Fail at improvising Tristan, was that the best you could come up with? I played along anyway.

"Yep, that's exactly right! Now see, I just told him I would take him to Berkley's Bakery so do you mind taking the all the bags back home? No? Thanks," I gave Marinna a sweet smile then stepped forward and grabbed Tristan's forearm. I dragged him out of sight of Marinna, I felt stares. Impolite much.

As we got farther into the crowd Tristan finally pulled free of my grasp on his arm,"Ok, what was that about?" He said obviously confused, I didn't blame him.

"Sorry, I came to a conclusion that I could trust you enough, facing the fact that you kind of saved my life, to be with you without having a suspicion that you want to kill me," It was true,"Plus I just wanted to get away from my sister, she's been hounding me for a week because of the vi- nevermind," That was close, right now the only people that knew of my 'vision' was me and Marinna and I hoped it stayed that way.

"Okay then, but still, how do you know you can trust me?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Are you saying that I _shouldn't_ trust you? Because I have Thief for that,"I smirked. Wait, Thief! Oh no,"Thief! I forgot! Darn," I turned around and sprinted with the confused Tristan following me. I didn't see Thief where we were in front of Ms. Christiana's tent. Then I heard a scream, oh Thief...

I raced to where the scream came from and what I saw almost made me laugh. Thief had his paws on a stricken woman's chest, poor lady, all he wanted was the pie in her hands.

"Lefelé!"I commanded to him, he immediately got off immediately and trotted over to me, tail wagging and all. I gave him a look, some people think dogs are stupid but they are actually highly intelligent. Thief whimpered and put back his ears. I couldn't take it, it was too cute. I crouched down next to him and let him cover me in licks, no matter how gross that seems.

The woman obviously thought differently about our reunion,"The despicable, evil wretch! Get that thing away from me and it's owner, witch!" _Nobody_ calls my dog a _thing_.

"Excuse me? My dog is certainly _not_ despicably or evil and he most positively is _not_ an _it_," I yelled at her from across the shop. I'm pretty sure everyone in that shop thought I was crazy but they didn't understand, no one really did for that matter. Me and Thief go a long way back.

"Devil's work! Get out of my store!" She retorted back, loud but not yelling anymore.

I was about to yell something not so nice right back at her but Tristan decided to intervene,"I'm sorry my lady, my friend here is just very, _very_ over reactive and protective, please forgive us because we are most sorry," Who did he think he was? A prince? **(A/N:The irony...)** He then grabbed my shoulders firmly and practically pushed me out of there.

"What are you doing? I was just about to give that woman what she deserves! She has no right to call me or Thief that!" I hissed at him, still fuming. Obviously he didn't hear or he was just ignoring me.

"Let me go!" I said louder as we pushed through the crowd outside the shop that had gathered. He did thankfully, but just as I turned around I saw him pull his hood back up, catching a glimmer of blue. But most people had blue eyes anyway so that didn't add up to much.

I narrowed my eyes at him,"Why do you always where a hood?" It's not like I appreciated not seeing the face of my companion.

"Because," Came his curt response.

"Because why?"

"Because I choose to," So descriptive...

"Why do you choose to?"

"Because I want to," This could go on forever.

"Why do you want to?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why don't you answer them?"

After that he didn't answer, we just stared into each others eyes, well at least where I thought his eyes were I could see but a shaded outline. His blue against my hazel, I couldn't decipher anything from what I thought I saw of his eyes and I doubt he could from mine. We were two masters playing but the same game but the humor of the situation caught up to us and we both simultaneously burst into smiles. Them he started to laugh.

"What?" I asked in confusion, still smiling.

"You have dimples," He said. I stared at him for a second then I finally realized the absurdity of it and started laughing also.

I came to a conclusion,"You know, you're not half bad," He wasn't, he reminded me of a friend I used to have, best friend actually.

"I like you too,"He said, I smiled, just another memory. Then Thief started barking, totally ruining the moment whatever that moment was supposed to mean.

"Csendes. Hazamegyünk hamarosan. Well I think I have to get going anyway...See you round and if you ever need anything ask any shop owner where the house on Alcinous Lane is. They'll tell you where,"I said cautiously, I had no idea what I was doing giving out where I live but it seemed okay, "Bye...Tristan," I finished as I turned around with Thief next to me.

I walked through the crowd again, making my way back to Ms. Christiana's tent. It was closed now but it was easier to make my way back from here especially now that the sun was almost set. I was about to set my foot down when Thief started to snarl behind me, that could only mean one thing. I swirled around but nothing and no one was there, only a fleeting shadow. Something wasn't right, Thief just didn't snarl for no reason, he was basically a happy go lucky dog but when it came to protecting me he was a menace.

I turned back around around silently,"Let's go Thief, no one's there," I said aloud, it was a lie and I (and Thief I believe so too) knew it. I started walking again, but more aware to my surroundings. There were still a some shops open but most were closed, usually they did at sunset. I eventually got to the dirt road that would lead to my house, it was still a way though. Me and Thief were silent, keen on hearing or seeing anything.

My heart was thumping at the thought of some one following us. I was a girl and could easily be held down, that plus the almost non-present sun didn't equal out something delightful. This was different than when Tristan chased after us, I atleast knew who he was but now I had no idea who was following us or even if anyone was following us at all.

We were walking around a bend now, nearing my house when Thief's ears pricked up and swung his head around. I did also, they always say curiosity killed the cat well this time it gave me a heart attack.

"Rose? Why aren't you inside?" Said my brother as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I started.

"Curses Brendan! You scared me! I thought some one was following me," The thought that it was Brendan all along relieved my fear to an extent but in the distance I could just make out the sound of fleeing footsteps.

"Don't be such a girl Rose, you're tougher than that," He said giving me a nudge with a smile,"And no one would want to follow you, you're as ugly as a hag," Me and Brendan have always teased each other, we were never serious of course, we were as close...as close as two peas in a pod to be simple.

"Oh, be quiet, it's not like girls follow you around either," We looked at each other with a knowing glance and laughed. Marinna's best friend Annabeth was obsessed with Brendan and actually did follow him around.

"Well we should get in, it's getting dark and I wouldn't want you to be scared by imaginary people that you think is following us," I just rolled my eyes and followed him as he lead the way up the remaining distance to my house.

**~*xXx*~**

I was in my bedroom now, picking a book from my 3 unit library. Girls learning to read and write was practically forbidden in these times but my father still taught me to read, thinking it was best for my growing brain. My mother didn't approve but she didn't stop him.

I grabbed my favorite book out of the three. _Romeo and Juliet_ **(A/N: I couldn't help but laugh when I typed it xP I didn't even realize)**, I read it the most, though I read the other two also, the _Odyssey_ and a book on herbs. I clutched it to my chest wondering if a romance like that of Romeo and Juliet's would ever happen to me. It was foolish of me to think so, absurd. Of course it wouldn't happen, I was a 'stupid' country girl to most people with red hair and hazel eyes like our enemies, the Orynians.

Then, I thought, if I didn't get a romance I would want an adventure, like the _Odyssey_ here. I used to make believe with my siblings when I was little that Brendan was Odysseus, I were the monsters and Marinna was always the faithful wife Penelope. I smiled at the thought and looked out the window.

The next thing I know I'm crouching on the floor with my book still held to my chest, breathing heavily and my vision going fuzzy and unfocused. It was happening again I was having a 'vision' for the lack of a name. I anticipated the blackness that would come and it did finally after a few long seconds.

It felt as I did before, but this time it felt like I was floating, floating into a dark abyss. But this time I didn't see anything. It's what I heard. A lullaby I thought vaguely, it didn't even feel like I was thinking my own thoughts.

_Sleep my precious_

_Hold on tight_

_I'll keep my promise_

_It'll be alright_

Came the singing voice, it was a woman's voice but there in the background was a man's, it was deep but it had a warmth to it.

I wanted to hold on to the 'vision' it was almost like a dream. Maybe it was a dream, maybe I was just sleeping...falling.

"Rose? Rose? Are you okay?" My father's voice awakened me, startling me also with his loud voice. I quickly stood up with my book that I realized I had clutched to my chest the whole time. I walking swiftly to my door and swung it open.

"Rose? What were doing? Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uhm, I just dropped my book. Thanks for asking though," I said quickly, I hoped it wasn't that see-through.

"Oh okay," He replied though he had this look,"Well I was going to come talk to you anyway, mind if I come in?" He continued.

"Of course Father," I said simply and let him in my room. He was a rather tall man for an Arian so he was a few inches taller than me though I was already tall, also making my room look smaller than it already was.

He sat in the old rocking chair I had in the corner, I remember he used to read me stories but we stopped once the war excelled in violence and he had to work all day since he was a blacksmith, making weapons for the army.

"Come sit," He said, motioning to the chair at the desk I had, I closed the door then pulled it over and sat,"Don't look so scared, I only wanted to talk to you," Continuing, he chuckled.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, first of all I wanted to ask if anything's bothering you, you seem a little...edgy the past month."

"No Father, everything's great," I said with a smile. Well half-smile. All he did was nod.

"Okay, I trust you. If you need anything you know you can just ask me right?" I just nodded, how badly I wanted to tell him everything but it seemed better just to keep quiet,"Next I wanted to tell you that I want you to be careful okay?"

I nodded again but my brain was churning. Did he know about today? "Of course Father I always am."

"I know Rose but just be...extra careful alright? Things are changing. I know you're getting older but there are people out there, people who want to hurt you." _Who_ wanted to hurt me? _Why _would they want to hurt me?

"I know it's all confusing but, Rose, the truth will unravel in the end," He said with a smile,"Well I have to get going now, I haven't eaten dinner yet and I'm starving. Good night Rose."

"Good night Father, "I saw hurt in his eyes, I think he knew I wasn't telling him something, was I that transparent?

He got up slowly from the chair as I did also, I followed him to the door that he opened.

"And Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Here, keep it safe," He took my hand and handed me something metallic. I looked into my hand and was about to ask him what it was for but he was already walking away.

"Father? Wha-" I tried to call out to him but he had already walked out of the house for I heard the door close. My brow furrowed.

I looked at the object in my hand once more, closing the door I went to go sit on my bed to examine it.

It had a gemstone of amethyst, surrounded by diamonds. It was beautiful. It was majestic.

It was a gold ring on a chain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:New chapter! Whoop! Whoop! ^_^ This one was 4,ooo words! :) But I do need to ask if you like the longer chapters or do you thing 3,ooo is a good amount? Well anyway, RnR! :) Tell what you think :D And since no one answers my questions I'll keep throwing them at you until you do answer them xP Who's doing NaNoWriMo? I am! **

**-Jess**


	9. AN :'

** A/N: Yeah, I know. You _all_ hate A/N's and I do too just for the record. So first of all I want to say UBER sorry for not updating in, let me see...FOREVER. I've been lacking in motivation and also inspiration. Right now, the chapter I've been _trying_ to write is only like 838 words and it sucks like … So, unless you want a really short and sucky chap, you all are going to have to wait, those of you who still are reading this story still. **

** I know sorry won't make up for much but that's all I can do until I get through this horrible writer's block. I just wanted you guys/fems to know that I didn't drop of the face of the Earth. Thanks for reading this far and since the next chap might not be done so quick I think I'll just go back and revise a few chapters. Sorry again. Toodles and thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and support! It's much loved. Less than three. Ta ;')**

**-Jess**

**[P.S: This will eventually be erased and replaced with chapter..8(?) so we all won't be remembered of my total and utter failure in the middle of this FanFic ^-^ Gracious.]**


End file.
